Le Pardon N'est Pas l'Oubli
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Il était fier du cœur rouge surmonté d'une croix cousu sur la partie gauche de son vieux veston. Fier du cœur de Vendée. Le sien. Devant lui, des hommes armés de fusils à baïonnette se tenaient droit, attendant les ordres."


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock de HetaliaTheWorldVillage ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Le Pardon N'est Pas l'Oubli**

Il avait l'air de n'être qu'un gamin, lui qui était plutôt petit de taille, avec son visage arrondi. Mais pourtant, on pensait que ça pouvait être un homme tant son regard était déterminé et sa musculature évidente. Les privations de la prison n'étaient pas parvenues à réellement altérer son corps de combattant parcouru de cicatrices grossières et de blessures mal soignées, mal pansées, parfois infectées. Un corps de paysan à la peau séchée par le soleil de plomb des étés des champs, endurci par les rudes hivers des campagnes profondes, et dont le manque d'hygiène était bien antérieur à sa captivité. Il avait les ongles rongés. Ses cheveux bruns emmêlés, souillés de boue, de sang et de poussière lui tombaient jusqu'aux omoplates. Ses yeux noisette lançaient des éclairs.

Il était fier malgré son état. Bien qu'il fut ligoté à un poteau d'exécution. Malgré sa chemise, jadis blanche, tirant désormais du jaune au grisâtre, déchirée du col jusqu'au nombril. Malgré son pantalon visiblement recousu par d'autres pièces de tissu de différentes teintes. Malgré ses chaussettes hautes, passées par-dessus le bas du pantalon, dont l'une était trouée au niveau du gros orteil. Malgré ses sabots de bois légèrement fendillés. Il était fier du cœur rouge surmonté d'une croix cousu sur la partie gauche de son vieux veston. Fier du cœur de Vendée. Le sien. Devant lui, des hommes armés de fusils à baïonnette se tenaient droit, attendant les ordres. Le général Bonnefoy était présent, dans sa belle tenue, toute propre, toute neuve, de beau républicain, pour assister à la mise à mort du chef de l'ombre du soulèvement royaliste ; Vendée.

Le condamné souffla, se racla bruyamment la gorge et cracha sur le côté. Puis il porta son regard sur France, dont les blondes mèches bouclées rayonnaient sous un timide soleil d'Avril 1796. La guerre s'était achevée le mois passé. Mais pour Vendée, ce n'était pas terminé. Il ignorait s'il mourrait réellement, mais dans le doute, il pouvait encore commettre une ultime bravade.

-M'sieur Jacques Cathelineau ! Vous qui vous êtes levé pour défendre Dieu, prenant Jaillais puis Chemillé ! Victorieux lors de la première bataille de Cholet ! Vihiers, Chalonnes, Beaupréau, Thouars, La Châtaigneraie, Montreuil-Bellay, Saumur, Angers ! Autant de lieux que vous avez arrachés aux griffes traîtresses des Bleus ! C'est à Nantes que vous avez été blessé ! Transporté à Saint-Florent-Le-Vieil, cette blessure n'aurait pas dû vous emporter ! C'est la fièvre qui vous a fait trop faible pour y résister ! Vous étiez un homme pieux, un homme humble ; et nous vous respections au-delà de ce que vous pouviez imaginer ! Vous, m'sieur le Saint de l'Anjou !

M'sieur Louis Célestin Sapinaud de La Verrie, chevalier de La Verrie ! Vous avez empêché les Bleus de venir par le Sud et bah, m'sieur, vous êtes rien de moins que le père de l'Armée du Centre ! Vous avez été choisi ! Et même si m'sieur Royrand a repris le commandement, c'est à vos côtés que j'étais lors de l'attaque vers le Lay ! Vous êtes mort en brave à Saint-Philbert du Pont-Charron, m'sieur, et moi, je ne vous ai peut-être pas connu bien longtemps, mais moi ! Moi, m'sieur ! Moi ! Je peux dire que vous étiez un grand homme !

M'sieur Charles Melchior Artus de Bonchamps ! Vos succès dans l'Anjou et vos contributions aux prises de Bressuire et de Thouars ne sauraient être niés ! Vous avez marché sans faille sur Saint-Fulgent mais Saint-Florent-Le-Vieil a pris votre âme après Cholet ! On vous a accusé d'indécision et de tiédeur mais vous n'en étiez pas moins le plus chéri de nos généraux ! Vous étiez un homme infiniment bon, et c'est cinq mille vies que vous avez sauvées ! Cinq mille vies de vos ennemis alors même que vous vous trouviez sur votre lit de mort ! « Grâce aux prisonniers ! » M'sieur de Bonchamps, y'aura pas de grâce pour moi, mais j'irai vous rejoindre tout droit au paradis !

M'sieur Louis-Marie de Salgues de Lescure, marquis de Lescure ! Vous avez défendu notre roi aux Tuileries ! Vous étiez un intrépide ! Qui d'autre que vous aurait foncé seul, devant Thouars, sur un pont barricadé tenu par les Bleus ? Blessé à Saumur, vous vous en êtes tout de même emparée ! Et au combat de Torfou, quand descendant de votre bête, vous avez crié « Y a-t-il quatre cents hommes assez braves pour venir périr avec moi ? » Oui, m'sieur ! Moi, m'sieur ! Nous, m'sieur ! Et deux heures nous avons tenu ! Et Torfou fut un succès ! Cette balle à la tête, à la bataille de La Tremblaye, même elle n'a pas su avoir raison de vous immédiatement ! Vos hommes vous ont porté sans faille durant la Virée de Galerne ! Vous nous avez quittés aux Besnardières ; le Seigneur ne pouvait se passer plus longtemps d'un serviteur aussi dévoué que vous ! M'sieur, vous étiez bien le Saint du Poitou !

M'sieur Maurice Joseph Louis Gigost d'Elbée ! Les Bleus n'ont pas fait le poids face à vous à Coron et Beaulieu ! Cholet vous a blessé, vous aussi ! Il a fallu vous transporter jusqu'à Beaupréau puis Noirmoutier ! Là, les Bleus ont commis l'infamie de fusiller un homme dont ses blessures ne lui permettaient pas même de se tenir debout ! Oui, vous avez été fusillé sur un fauteuil ! Vous, général la Providence, homme effacé, fin stratège aimé de ses soldats ! Les Bleus pleuraient à la seule mention de votre nom ! M'sieur, rendez-vous compte ! Ils pleuraient, et moi, j'étais des vôtres !

M'sieur Antoine-Philippe de La Trémoille, prince de Talmont ! Vous qui passiez pour lâche dans bien des regards, jamais ceux qui furent à vos côtés lors de la bataille de Nantes n'oublieront vot' courage ! Moi qui fus là, je vous vois encore parcourir les rangs, haranguer l'armée et redonner leur volonté à vos frères découragés ! Nous avons perdu à Nantes comme nous avons perdu à Cholet, mais le passage de la Loire, c'est bien vous, m'sieur, qui l'avez protégé ! Je me souviens que vous avez tenu, lors de la bataille de Dol, jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts quand les autres divisions étaient en déroute ! Guillotiné, m'sieur, à Laval, mais dans le cœur de la Vendée, vous vivez encore !

M'sieur Henri du Vergier, comte de La Rochejaquelein ! Vous aussi, vous avez défendu le trône avec vot' cousin m'sieur de Lescure ! « Si j'avance, suivez-moi, si je recule, tuez-moi, si je meurs, vengez-moi. » C'est vous, m'sieur, qui l'avez dit ! Vous étiez l'esprit de la Vendée ! Vous avez participé à trop de batailles pour que je puisse en faire le tour maintenant ! Mais c'est vous, c'est vous seul, qui à vingt-et-un ans, avez été nommé général en chef de l'armée vendéenne catholique et royale ! Vous avez été nommé à l'unanimité par les autres chefs ! Vous possédiez la confiance générale ! Et même lorsque la situation était au plus mal, vous avez su unir et commander le peuple ! C'est la sournoiserie d'un ennemi dénué de tout honneur qui vous a tué à Cholet, m'sieur !

M'sieur Jean-Nicolas Stofflet ! M'sieur… M'sieur, je dois confesser que les hommes ne vous aimaient pas tant qu'ils aimaient les autres chefs. Vous étiez dur et froid. Ils vous craignaient. Mais, m'sieur, vous étiez intelligent et un bon militaire ! A Beaupréau, Laval et Antrain, vous avez su vous distinguer ! M'sieur, je vais être honnête ! Vous n'étiez pas le meilleur des hommes, mais combattre à vos côtés fut quand même un privilège !

M'sieur François Athanase Charette de La Contrie ! Vous n'avez pas manqué d'intervenir aux Tuileries ! Vous avez repris Pornic perdu par m'sieur Saint-André, et sauvé Legé ! Vous avez participé à la victoire de Tiffauges et vaincu à Noirmoutier ! « Combattu : souvent. Battu : parfois. Abattu : jamais. » Vos faits d'armes sont si grands que vous avez reçu les félicitations d'un généralissime de l'Empire russe ! Capturé, fusillé, m'sieur, mais « Lorsque je fermerai les yeux, tirez droit au cœur. » Vous qu'on surnommait le Roi de la Vendée, vous n'aviez peur de rien, et à vos côtés, moi non plus !

Et toi, peuple de Vendée ! Paysans insurgés, révoltés, par une constitution bafouant la religion ! Paysans dont votre roi vous avait été arraché ! Et qui n'aviez pour vous que vos convictions ! Armés de fourches et de courage, vous avez lutté trois années durant de toutes vos forces alors que vous ne saviez pas vous battre ! Vous avez essuyé de cuisantes défaites mais avez remporté de brillantes victoires ! Nul n'oubliera jamais comment les colonnes incendiaires, comment les colonnes infernales du général Turreau ont massacré hommes, femmes, enfants, pillant et détruisant les villages, saisissant le bétail et mettant le feu partout ! Nul n'oubliera jamais les martyrs des Lucs-sur-Boulogne ! Nul n'oubliera jamais les réfugiés de la forêt de Grasla ! Et nul n'oubliera jamais que la Vendée… est toujours fidèle !

A bout de souffle, Vendée se tut, défiant ses bourreaux de sa mine farouche. Les dernières paroles du condamné avaient été écoutées comme cela se devait. On regardait le prisonnier à qui on n'avait pas même pu soutirer son nom avec autant de dégoût que d'interrogation. Un homme cria ;

-En joue !

Les fusils furent braqués sur l'insurgé qui décida de rester les yeux grands ouverts. Une nation n'était pas censée mourir si facilement, mais vu l'état de son territoire, il était possible que la sentence prononcée par les républicains ait raison de lui. Il ne pouvait nier avoir un peu peur, mais il refusait de le montrer. Il ne voulait pas déshonorer toutes celles et ceux tombés sous les coups des Bleus. Il était prêt.

-Ne tirez pas ! Ordonna alors France. Pas encore.

Il quitta sa position de simple spectateur pour marcher jusqu'à Vendée devant lequel il vint se planter, dos aux humains. Ses airs de grands généraux le quittèrent et il souffla d'une voix blanche ;

-Demande grâce. Demande grâce et je parviendrai à l'obtenir.

-Comme si la pitié d'un révolutionnaire m'intéressait ! Tu as laissé mourir ton roi. Tu as laissé mourir ton peuple. Quelle piètre nation tu fais ! Non, retourne à ta place et regarde le spectacle, gronda le brun après avoir mis de côté sa surprise.

Alors le blond lui prit le visage entre les mains et se pencha, collant leurs fronts.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

Et sans laisser le temps au plus petit de répliquer, il dégaina son épée et trancha les liens du paysan. Puis il se tourna vers les humains.

-Messieurs, ce garçon se nomme Jules-Auguste Bonnefoy, il s'agit de mon cadet, et je demande grâce pour lui. Qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait avant que j'aie pu plaider sa cause devant un tribunal.

[… … …]

France et Vendée se faisaient face, l'un sur le dos d'un cheval, l'autre sur celui d'un âne. La grâce promise par l'aîné avait été obtenue.

-Je te hais toujours, cracha le brun.

Le plus grand sourit doucement.

-Non. Tu es terriblement en colère, mais tu ne me hais pas. Si cela avait été le cas, tu te serais servi du nom que tu portes pour me faire du tort plutôt que le garder sous silence.

Le cadet grogna.

-J'ai passé trop de temps avec m'sieur de Bonchamps, mais le pardon n'est pas l'oubli.

-Je sais. Rentre vite redonner vie à tes terres, ventre-à-choux.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà mon troisième O.C qu** **'il** **m'a semblé évident, indispensable même, de concevoir au travers de la Guerre de Vendée. Je n'ai bien sûr fait qu'effleurer l'événement, mais** **voici cependant quelques informations sur le contenu de cet écrit :**

 **-** **La guerre s'achève en Mars 1796, le 29, mais je voulais que la capture et l'exécution de Vendée soit postérieure à celles de ses chefs. Or, Charette est fusillé le 29 Mars, raison pour laquelle cet** **écrit** **prend pied en Avril.**

 **-Les Lucs-sur-Boulogne sont constitués de deux paroisses peuplées au moment des faits de femmes, d'enfants et de vieillards massacrés par les colonnes infernales. Un peu moins de six cents victimes pour plus de cent enfants.**

 **-C'est au cœur de la forêt de Grasla que des centaines de familles trouvèrent refuge et fondèrent une ville pour échapper aux colonnes infernales. La forêt étant extrêmement dense, et les guetteurs avaient tout le temps nécessaire pour prévenir les occupants des attaques des colonnes et permettre aux réfugiés de lever le camp à temps.**

 **\- «** **Le pardon n'est pas l'oubli » est une citation très connue en Vendée, bien que je n'aie pas réussi à retrouver qui en est l'auteur d'origine. (Il me semble cependant que ce soit Bonchamps.)**

 **-Les raisons ayant conduit au soulèvement vendéen sont multiples et complexes ; j'ai pris les plus connues pour marquer le patriotisme et la piété de Vendée.**

 **\- « La Vendée est toujours fidèle » est le serment de la Vendée catholique en 1793.**

 **-** **Il y a eu trois batailles de Cholet ; seule la première a été remportée par les royalistes.**

 **-** **D'autres chefs que La Rochejaquelein ont été généralissimes, mais lorsque Vendée dit « c'est vous seul », il parle de la jeunesse du chef à ce moment.**

 **-** **L'armée vendéenne possédait initialement quelques armes à feu, mais pour faire le poids face à l'armée républicaine, elle dut inévitablement voler** **celles de l'ennemi qui étaient plus récentes, plus puissantes et plus efficaces.**

 **\- «** **ventre-à-choux » est un surnom donné aux vendéens.**


End file.
